


Sunburn

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is so carefree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps getting a sunburn wasn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> its so hot outside  
> this fic is GAY

“You're so red.”

Rutger’s fingertips carefully brushed over the damaged skin on Dieck’s back, making sure not to put too much pressure on it as to not hurt him. They were sitting down in the shadow of a tree, shielded from the burning sun. “How did this even happen?”

Dieck chuckled, hanging his head low. “What do you mean, ‘how did this even happen’? It's a sunburn. We walk and fight in intense sun. It happens.”

“Not to me,” Rutger says, still inspecting Dieck’s back, “this never happened to me or anyone I know.”

“That's because you don't know anyone,” Dieck teased, earning him a light smack on his head, “and because your skin is much more resistant to the sun than mine.”

“Mhm.” Rutger moved his hand to Dieck’s shoulder, which was even redder. “Am I hurting you?”

“Not at all.” Dieck said, closing his eyes. “Your fingers feel really nice. They're cool to the touch.”

“That's because I'm a cool person.” He moved his hand back to Dieck’s back, touching the red skin with great care.

“Or you're just cold hearted.”

“Says the man who said I didn't have any friends.”

“Ha!” Dieck smiled and leaned back into Rutger’s touch, who was now tracing small figures in Dieck’s skin. “You have a point there.”

They sat there in the shadow for a while, Rutger tracing patterns on Dieck’s back while Dieck hummed, content. He hoped no one would come to call them back. He didn't think anyone dared.

“Hey… do you think an elixir would help ease the pain?”

“I don't know.” Dieck tossed him one over his shoulder. “We won't know until we try.”

Rutger caught the small bottle and uncapped it, putting some of it on his hand. “Maybe it'll make you look less like a lobster.” He smirks, carefully applying the solution on Dieck’s back.

“Ah… fuck.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Rutger immediately removed his hand, unsure of what just happened. “Does it hurt?”

“Not badly. It stings, but after that it feels relieved.”

“In that case, stay strong for me tiger.” Rutger continued to apply the elixir to Dieck’s hot skin, taking breaks every so often so it wouldn't hurt too much.

“It feels really good when you massage it in like that.”

“Does it?”

“Mhm… it feels like the pain is ebbing away.”

“I'll try that, then.” Rutger smeared both his hands with the solution and placed them on Dieck’s shoulders, slowly and carefully massaging it in.

“Ahh…” Dieck threw his head backwards, eyes closed. “That's the spot. It's not everyday that I get massaged by such beautiful hands.”

Rutger scoffed. “Charmer.”

“Maybe tomorrow I'll get another sunburn.”

“Maybe tomorrow the enemy will get you and kill you.”

Dieck chuckled at that. Rutger could feel his body rumble under his hands. “You say that, but I know you like running your hands over my body.”

“Tch.” When Rutger didn't say anything else to object to it, Dieck laughed. Regardless, Rutger kept massaging his back, which was getting less redder with every movement.

“Turn around. I need to get to the other side of your shoulders and your face, too.”

Dieck obliged, shifting so that he was now facing a slightly red faced Rutger. “Are you sure you don't get sunburned?” Dieck teased, stroking Rutger’s cheek with his hand. “You're red in the face.”

“Shut up.” Rutger swatted Dieck’s hand away and then put his full concentration on pouring more of the elixir on his hands, hoping to prevent his face from getting even redder. He shifted to his knees, so that he'd be able to lean forward easier and get to Dieck’s shoulders. Dieck raised his head, giving Rutger better access to his shoulders and the burnt parts on his neck.

“There's a bird sitting in the tree.”

“That's nice.”

“Do you think… do you think birds have feelings like us?”

“...I think the heat got to your head.” Rutger removed his hands from Dieck’s shoulders and gave him a concerned look. Dieck just smiled a goofy smile.

“Almost done. Just the burns in your face are left. Sit still for me.”

“Roger.”

Rutger had to climb half in Dieck’s lap to get to his face, sitting on his legs. His nose, chin, cheekbones, forehead; Rutger applied a thick layer on all to make sure that it'd heal well and wouldn't burn again. After he had applied the solution, he returned Dieck the half empty elixir bottle, but didn't bother climbing out of his current position.

“You forgot something.”

“...I did?”

“Yeah.” Dieck looked at him with a smirk. “You forgot my lips. I don't blame you, though. They need a very special kind of care.”

Rutger crossed his arms and looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “Is that so.”

“Yes. Only the kiss of a beautiful, brown haired man can relieve my pain.”

“...You are actually such an idiot.”

In the end, Dieck got what he wanted.


End file.
